polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Transylvaniaball
Romanian (official) Hungarian German |capital = Cluj |religion = Orthodoxyball Catholicball Protestantball |friends = Romaniaball Saxonyball |enemies = Hungaryball |likes = Being with Romaniaball, BLOOD, Vlad The Impaler |hates = Being claimed by Hungaryball, Hungaryball, hungarian language, Sun, Garlic, Crosses, Holy Water |predecessor = Daciaball |intospace = Yes, Dumitru Prunariu. Transylvanian Romanian. |bork = hiss hiss, blood blood |food = Slanina, Mamaliga, Sarmale, BLOOD |status = still undead |notes = Be aware from vampires! |reality = Part of Romaniaball |gender = Male |Bork = Dracula Dracula |Can into space? = Yes. Dumitru Dorin Prunariu with soviet help. }}Transylvaniaball is a region of Romaniaball. He was with Hungaryball for a long time but at the end of the Great War he voted to join Romaniaball who he's been with ever since despite Hungaryball briefly stealing half of him in World War II and constantly trying to reclaim him in subsequent years. He's very well known for being a vampire and for the well known legend of Vlad the Impaler "Dracula" written by the Irish writer "Bram Stocker" and also known for Hotel Transylvania and The Bran Castle. Personality Usually friendly, only gets annoyed when Hungaryball claims him (as he desires to remain with Romaniaball) or he gets called gypsy. He also gets a weird appetite for blood during the night (this indicates he's truly a vampire). Family * SPQRball and Daciaball are his parents. * Moldaviaball is his sister. * Wallachiaball is his brother. * Romaniaball is his nephew (or father). History His history is controversial and a matter of debate. It is accepted that Transylvaniaball was ruled by: # Daciaball. (168 B.C. - 106 A.D.) # SPQRball. (106 - 271) # Gepidsball. (330 - 568) # Avarball. (568 - 804) # Hungaryball. (around 1200 - 1526, 1940 - 1944) # Romaniaball. (1918 - Present) However Hungaryball historians argue that when they arrived in Transylvaniaball the land was empty and they were the first and Romanians migrated later in the 13th century Transylvaniaball. While Romaniaball historians argue that when Hungaryball arrived in Transylvaniaball they were already there but were subjugated by Hungarians. The earliest written reference of Romanians in Transylvaniaball that is non-controversial and accepted by both sides prelates to 1223, a royal charter in the Kingdom of Hungaryball confirming a former grant of land. It refers to the transfer of land previously held by the Vlachs to the monastery of Carta, which proves that the territory had been inhabited by Vlachs before the monastery was founded (1202). There are other royal charters attesting the presence of Vlachs in more counties, for instance in Zarand from 1318, in Bihor and in Maramures from 1326, and in Turda from 1342. The first census was in 1842 ordered by Austrian Empireball and shows a population of 62% Romanians and 23% Hungarians. The census was made by Hungarian Fényes Elek. While there are contradictory estimations made by modern historians about the population before 1842, no official document or census prove that Hungarians were a majority at anytime. Romaniaball also bases his view that he was in Transylvania first on Gesta Hungarorum "The Deeds of the Hungarians". A Hungarian chronicle written by a Hungarian about the Hungarian conquest of the Carpathian Basin at the turn of the 9th and 10th centuries, the chronicle also identifies Hungarians' ancestors as the ancient Scythians. The author of Gesta Hungarorum is anonymous but described himself as "P who is called magister, and sometime notary of the most glorious Béla, king of Hungary of fond memory", The identification of this King Béla is subject to scholarly debate, because four Hungarian monarchs bore this name. Most historians identify the king with Béla III of Hungary who died in 1196. Anonymous dedicated his work to "the most venerable man N" who had been his schoolmate in an unspecified school. In Gesta Hungarorum is described how when Hungaryball arrived in Transylvania there were 3 Romanian counties that they conquered: of Gelu, Glad and Menumorut. However having no other sources to Anonymous' sayings the validity of the book is a matter of debate. Romaniaball argues that the book says the truth while Hungaryball argues that the book is full of lies as a book written 200 years after the event is not a safe source. Denis Deletant, a British historian, argues that while Anonymous's work is a matter of debate it is certain that Romanians were part of the community and were in Transylvania before Hungarians came. Edouard Sayous in a work awarded by the Frenchball Academy argues that Anonymous is right about Romanians' presence in Transylvaniaball. Before World War 1 Hungaryball was part of Austria-Hungaryball a multi-ethnic state that owned way more clay than current Hungaryball. In 1914, Austria-Hungaryball started world war 1 by invading Serbiaball after Gavrilo Princip, a Serbian nationalist, assassinated Franz Ferdinand, the archduke of Austria-Hungaryball. Gavrilo Princip was part of a secretive Serbian military group known as the Black Hand, whether the Black Hand had ties with the Serbiaball government or acted on their own is unknown and still a matter of debate. There is much controversy about who was the main cause for World War I, or better said who was the one to blame. In 1916 during World War I, Romaniaball joined the Allied Powers (after the Allied Power's ultimatum "you join us, now or never!") and attacked Hungaryball who was already with the Central Powers. His case of war was "to seize Transylvaniaball, a region with majority Romanian population, from the Austro-Hungarian Empire". There is no controversy over this one as Austria-Hungaryball's census in 1910 based on primary used language showed 53.8% Romanian, 31.6% Hungarian population while Romaniaball's census in 1919 showed 57.1% Romanian, 26.5% Hungarian population. In 1918, due to losing World War I, Austria-Hungaryball died and split into: Austriaball, Hungaryball, Czechoslovakiaball, and Yugoslaviaball. While Czechoslovakiaball and Yugoslaviaball were happy with their independence from Austria-Hungaryball, the same could not be said for Hungaryball, who while happy for becoming independent (he also tried in 1848 to become independent in a revolution but failed) on one side, he lost 2/3 of his clay that had no majority Hungarian population (And in some cases such as southern Slovakia, places that had a majority Hungarian population as well). Hungaryball lost: * A small southern side, Vojvodinaball, went to Yugoslaviaball that would later become part of Serbiaball. * His south-western side that also went to Yugoslaviaball and later would become part of Croatiaball. * A small western side to Austriaball. * His northern side to Czechoslovakiaball that would later become the whole Slovakiaball, and a eastern part of it known as Carpathian Rutheniaball would later become part of Ukraineball. * A big south-eastern, Transylvaniaball, side that would become part of Romaniaball. Until the peace and thus the official loss of the territories was signed, as a last resort Hungaryball tried to offer cultural and administrative autonomy to the minorities, but they refused, stating that they desire to be separated from him. At this time the borders with Romaniaball were uncertain, as Allied Powers promised him that he would gain clay up to Tisa river, but Romaniaball already signed The Peace of Bucharest treaty which put the Allied promise up to question. With the support of Henri Mathias Berthelot (A general from Franceball that helped Romaniaball during World War 1), Romaniaball passes up to Tisa, but Georges Clemenceau (prime-minister of Franceball) is against it. After some discussion Georges Clemenceau agrees and Hungaryball is asked to accept the new borders of Romaniaball. However Hungaryball government would not accept this ultimatum and resigned as an act of protest. The next day the communist party takes the power and attacks Romaniaball to take back Transylvaniaball. Leading to the Hungarian-Romanian War of 1919. Initially the attack was successful as Romaniaball was taken by surprise, but the next day Romaniaball counter-attacks and takes back all the lost territory. Then stops again at Tisa river. Hungaryball decides to attack Czechoslovakiaball instead, they are winning and Franceball promises that if Hungaryball will retreat from Czechoslovakiaball they will give them back the clay from Tisa to the current borders. Hungaryball accepts and retreats its troops from Czechoslovakiaball, when Franceball asks Romaniaball to retreat also to their new borders, Romaniaball replied that he would comply only after the Hungaryball army would have demobilized. Upon hearing the Romaniaball demands, Hungaryball answered that from now on he would rely solely on the might of his army and attacked Romaniaball. Eventually Romaniaball won, occupied Budapest, removed the communist party, kept Transylvaniaball, and looted Hungaryball. Under the pressures of Franceball, Romaniaball gave Hungaryball the clay from Tisa river to the current borders back. In 1920 Romaniaball left Hungaryball. After Hungaryball's defeat, in 1920, the Treaty of Trianon was signed by Hungaryball and the Allied Powers (16 countries) where Hungaryball accepted the loss of the lands. As they signed no peace treaty before, Trianon maked the end of world war 1 between Hungaryball and the Allied Powers. Being officially a defeated state in world war 1 Hungaryball had no words to say in the Treaty of Trianon, the terms were just imposed on them. Hungaryball claims Trianon is injustice. Romaniaball claims Trianon is justice. From then on the Treaty of Trianon became a central element in Hungarian nationalism. After Trianon in 1920, Czechoslovakiaball with Romaniball and Yugoslaviaball formed the Little Entente with support from Franceball to ensure that Hungaryball will not attempt to recover lost clay again. The alliance broke in 1938. In World War 2, Hungaryball briefly took half of Transylvaniaball but lost is again after Axis lost the war. Since then Transylvaniaball stayed Romaniaball clay. But the controversy "who was first" and "Transylvaniaball is Romanian! Transylvaniaball is Hungarian!" remains. There's is also controversy on Romanian people from Transylvaniaball's treatment while they were under Hungaryball. Hungaryball argues that they were treated good, even better than Romanians in Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball and the nobility made no ethnical discrimniation. Romaniaball argues that they were treated poorly and had no nobility of their own, and every noble would be more favorable to peasants of his own culture even before the nationalist movements of 19th century. Romaniaball also argues that Transylvaniaball was firstly of Daciaball then of SPQRball and Romanians are Daco-Romans so they were first. Hungaryball argues Romanians are not of Daco-Roman descent. While the Romanian language definitely descends from the Vulgar Latin, several well-supported theories address the issue of the origin of the Romanians. The most worldwide accepted theories are the Daco-Roman continuity and the immigrationist. The Daco-Roman continuity argues that Romanians are mainly descended from the Daco-Romans, a people developing through the cohabitation of the native Dacians and the Roman colonists in the province of Dacia Traiana (primarily in present-day Romania) north of the river Danube. The immigrationist states that Romanians commenced in the provinces south of Danuble with Romanized local populations (known as Vlachs in the Middle Ages) spreading through mountain refuges, both south to Greece and north through the Carpathian Mountains. Both theories pinpoint Romanians' ancestry to Daco-Romans. Being mostly Romanian Transylvaniaball wants to remain with Romaniaball. Counties * Aradball * Albaball * Bistrița-Năsăudball * Bihorball * Brașovball * Clujball * Covasnaball * Caraș-Severinball * Hunedoaraball * Harghitaball * Mureșball * Maramureșball * Sibiuball * Satu Mareball * Sălajball * Timișball Category:Europe Category:Regionball Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Romaniaball Category:Three lines Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Central Europe Category:Christian Category:Protestant Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Regionballs of Romaniaball